shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Currencies (SF3)
300px|rightShadow Fight 3 features three major types of currencies - Coins, Gems and Shadow Energy. In addition to this, special currencies exclusive to an event may also be introduced from time to time. Each type of currency is obtained in different ways and is used to fulfill a special purpose. Coins Coins are the most common type of currency in the game. They can be obtained as rewards from main and side quests as well as duels. Alternatively, players may convert some of their gems into coins from the in-game store. Coins are used for buying and upgrading items from the daily store. When starting a new game, players start with 900 coins. Gems Crimson, diamond shaped gems are a premium currency which can be obtained as rewards from boss battles as well as daily missions. In addition, they can also be bought from the store via in-app purchases. They are much rarer than coins, and can be used for buying and upgrading items from the daily store as well as opening Booster Packs and chests. Rare Booster Packs in all chapters can be bought for 100 gems while Epic Booster Packs cost 400 gems and Legendary ones can be obtained for 2,000 gems. When starting a new game, players start with 90 gems. Shadow Energy Shadow Energy is a type of currency which is used to upgrade equipment. It can be bought from the shop with coins at a considerably high price. Shadow energy also can be obtained by winning any fights, be it main quests or missions, as well as opening chests and claiming Bonus cards. Additionally, receiving an equipment piece that is already owned will give the player an amount of shadow energy. Players will gain more if said item is upgraded, and even more with higher item's rarity. Players can use them for upgrading items via the player's equipment section and cannot be utilized for any other purpose. Shadow Energy is only obtained if the equipment already with the player is the reward after missions or via Booster Packs and Chests. It is not obtainable by upgrading items through the shop. When starting a new game, players start with 150 shadow energy. Special Currencies Lunar Tokens Lunar Tokens were a special type of currency introduced during the Chinese New Year 2018 event. Resembling a ticket, they were won as reward for defeating the Monkey King and his minions in the Lunar Tournament. Players could win between 5-120 tickets for competing in the regular mode of the Tournament and 50-800 tickets if they fought in the grand mode. These Lunar Tickets could be used to purchase and upgrade the Monkey King Equipment set from the shop. At the conclusion of the Lunar Tournament, all spare Tokens in possession of the player were converted into coins. Trophies .]] Trophies were a special type of currency that could be used to purchase and upgrade unique equipment sets from the shop. They were first introduced during 2018's Sanguine March event. .]]Having different shape depending on the event, they were obtainable by participating in the special event. Winning more stages would accumulate the gained Trophies which were given after all stages are completed or if the player failed three times in any stage. At the conclusion of the events, all spare Trophies in possession of the player were converted into coins. Trivia * According to the game's storyline, Shadow Energy is a very precious and expensive resource, as is revealed during Chapter I when Gizmo becomes extremely rich by selling his cache of Shadow Energy for a huge amount of money. * At the conclusion of the Sanguine March event, all spare Trophies in possession of the players were transferred to the next event (the Blossom Festival) instead of converting into coins. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Gameplay